


Something Naughty

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drowsy Nico Di Angelo, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, Naughty Will Solace, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Smut, No Sex, getting caught, overworking will solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Nico just wanted to go back to sleep when he accidentally woke up at 5 am in the infirmary. Apparently, his boyfriend has other ideas.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Something Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryosa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryosa).



> Don't worry guys, not much smut here, I think fluff still overrules the smut.
> 
> This is based on a prompt requested by Ryosa  
> Prompt:  
> where Nico and Will get caught making out in the infirmary
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Will was just finishing cleaning up the infirmary since it was a mess from last night’s capture the flag when he heard a groan from one of the cots. He went to check, only to see his boyfriend fluttering his eyes open. “Morning, Neeks. Though I have to say it’s still way too early especially for you.”

Nico looked at his boyfriend drowsily, “Why am I sleeping here, and did you even sleep? You look like shit, Sunshine.” 

Will rolled his eyes, “I took over the night shift so I didn’t get much sleep. And you fell asleep after you helped me, Austin, and Kayla fixing up injuries, and I thought it would’ve been rude to wake you up.

Nico hummed, “Good point, what time is it?”

Will looked outside, “If I’m right, it should be around 5 am.”

Nico groaned then whined, “Ugh, too early. I’m going back to sleep.”

Will then smirked at him, “Aww, But I wanted to do something with you.”

Nico looked at him questioningly, “Define what this something is.”

Will bit his lip before running his hand through his hair, “Oh you know, I just thought since there isn’t any other patient here, and I doubt anyone would get injured this early plus considering I still have an hour left before my shift’s over, maybe we could do something, uh- naughty?”

Nico began blushing then scoffed, “Did you really have to use the term naughty?”

Will rolled his eyes, “Oh please Di Ange-” but he was cut off when Nico, to the son of Apollo’s surprise, pulled him using his shirt so that their face was in close proximity. This ended up in a position where Will was over Nico. He looked down at a blushing but determined son of Hades.

Nico then smirked at him, “What are you waiting for Solace?”

It was Will’s turn to blush but he quickly recovered from both his shock and being flustered as he closed the distance between them then climbed on the bed putting himself on top of Nico. 

It started out as a kiss until Will tried to play with his tongue just to check if Nico would stop him, but he didn’t actually, Nico allowed him in. Soon enough the two were already tongue to tongue. Nico then flipped them over, so now Nico was on top as he pulled away from their tongue. He then sat up on Will with a smug smile, "Sorry Solace, you're quite heavy."

Before Will could respond, Nico lowered himself as he started kissing and sipping Will in his neck. This gave him a satisfying moan from the son of Apollo. Will started to play with Nico’s shirt, pulling it slowly up but when he was halfway through the door to the infirmary opened, and the two boys snapped their head to look at a flustered Austin, who was now covering his eyes,

“Oh gods, oh gods, I just came in early so you can rest, but I-I see I shouldn’t be here.”

Will chuckled before saying, “Get out Austin.”

Austin then slowly removed his hands that were covering his eyes then winked, “Well, be careful you two!”

Nico glared at him, “Not a word to anyone or else.”

Austin nodded cautiously then closed the door.

Nico rolled his eyes, his cheeks tomato red from blushing, then looked at Will again, “Well that ruined the moment.” 

Will then pulled Nico for another kiss, then put them in a cuddling position. Nico was now beside Will who had his arms around the son of Hades. Nico leaned into the touch as he leaned his head on Will’s chest.

Will laughed, “Well, I guess that’s enough of ‘something naughty’ for now.”

Nico chuckled, “Yeah, We’re lucky it was just Austin who caught us, imagine if that was Chiron.”

Will smiled, “We’ll probably be the reason why two campers of the same gender can’t be in one room alone.”

The two laughed as they stayed in that position, giving sudden kisses on the cheeks or neck to each other every once in a while until Will’s shift ended. Luckily, Austin stayed true to his word and did not tell anyone about the incident he saw that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> And let's all pause from the prompts first, I got 8 pending at the moment, so let me catch up for a bit! Just stay tuned through my notes to know when I'll be ready to accept prompts again!
> 
> Thanks for the support and patience though!


End file.
